The Broken Angel (adopted)
by Forevalone
Summary: Betrayed by the world, broken beyond repair. Ash Ketchum is forced to come back from his Hermit life after years of sorrowing his failure in life. But can he stand against the entire world and his twin brother...and what does Cynthia have to do with all this? ( feat derge 7654)
1. Frozen

**This fanfic is adopted from derge7654's 'the broken angel' He gave me the permission, so don't report me!**

 **So anyway, enjoy!**

 **By the way, Anabel in this story is male...so don't mistake him as an OC, ok?**

* * *

 **Frozen**

 **MT Silver**

A hooded man walked his way up the steep, snow covered mountains. He was desperate to find someone, his childhood friend, who lived in isolation after a series of disastrous events. The man was none other than Gary Oak, the grandson of the late Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet town, Kanto.

With Gary, were two other people. One of them was a tall, suited man with very long Lilac hair tied up in a ponytail, he, too, was also looking for the isolated man. He was Abel Magenta, the former Salon Master of battle frontier and a current member of the international police.

The last person was very different from the two men. She was a young girl, no older than eleven. Her yellow blonde hair tied in a high ponytail reaching to her waist. She was wearing a gold tunic with green trimmings with black shirt and jeans underneath, along with purple boots. She was Yellow of viridian forest, a relative of the said person.

The three of them were looking for Ash Ketchum, the trainer who 'brought shame' to pallet town five years ago, for different purposes of course. Gary was carrying a letter that contained very important information that could change lives that he planned to deliver to Ash. Abel was carrying an egg he hid in a bag, possibly due to it being smuggled. Yellow intended to visit Ash for the very first time, as according to a certain person, he was a disaster magnet and only bring destruction and bad luck to anyone he seen or heard, however, she refused to believe him and went on with the police agent.

The destination was cold, thick snow covered everywhere on the ground. The footprints were so deep, yet they disappeared very quickly. Eventually, they came across a tiny cave entrance, its insides illuminated with the campfire inside. Gary entered first to check on Ash once again and greet him upon eye contact. Abel, freezing with cold, hurried into the cave as soon as he stepped in, with a concerned Yellow hot on his heels.

Ash was drastically different from his last time in public. He looked no different from a caveman, with long shaggy hair and torn up clothes. He also gained muscles and thicker skin from the extreme cold conditions. Currently, he was sitting on one of the two small chairs in the middle room.

"Hey Ash!" Gary said while taking his hood. "I see that you are wearing the same clothes from last year!"

"I've got nothing else to wear Gary..." Ash replied in an unintrested tone. "It doesn't matter what I wear since my life is over anyway..." "Don't be like that Mister...you may had lost your trainer's license, pokemon and your girlfriend according to Gary...but that's not an excuse to live in isolation..." Abel added.

"That's not all I lost Mr officer..." Ash retorted. " You probably didn't remember how all of these stuff happened."

 **Flashback five years ago...**

I _t all started when Ash returned home after graduating from the Pokemon School in alola. During his time in the school he gained new knowledge and was ready to participate in the next Kanto leauge eight months away. When he stepped into his home, he was greeted by his mother and two more children._

 _The younger of the two was only five years old, she was a little girl with pale skin and yellow blonde hair. When they first meet eyes, the girl simply blushed and looked away from Ash._

 _As for the other child, he looked indentical to Ash, except for a better body build, body full of muscles and long blond hair, just like the little girl._

 _At first, when Delia claimed that the two of them are his siblings, with the older boy being his twin brother, Ash refused to believe her. However, Delia brought evidence that the boy was his twin, confirming the fact._

 _"Not long after Yellow is born, your father and I got a divorce." Delia told him. " His father took Leon and her...leaving me with you." "My father Red passed away recently...so I decided to visit pallet town and make up the lost time with you and mother with my sister here!" Leon told Ash with a smirk. However, Ash was not convinced, as he smelt a rat there._

 _Misty, May, Iris, Lana, Mallow and Lillie took instant liking to Leon the moment their eyes meet and began to drool. Ash did not blame them, as Leon's handsome features made any girl elated to take guys like him as their boyfriend._

 _During the meeting at night, Ash was left out by everyone, including his mother. Everyone wanted to talk to Leon and Yellow, the former who praised the attention he was getting. After that, Leon announced that he decided to take the upcoming Kanto leauge. As Ash had expected, the girls instantly offered to join Leon on his journey to learn more about him, only to be politely turned down as he wanted to do it alone._

 _Ash took the opportunity to offer the girls instead, but they turned him down, claiming that he only wasted their time and refused to travel with him ever again. The girls then left to chase Leon who left to register for the leauge._

 _The insulting remarks cut him like a knife, as the girls he called friends didn't want to be his friends anymore. Fortunately, a few other friends comforted him._

 _"Those girls are really distractions...so you don't really need them to travel with you." Paul, his sinnoh rival told him._

 _"Forget 'bout them! Don't force yourself to travel with those worthless ladies!" Gary added on._

 _"Big brother, don't bother with those sluts..." Yellow whispered to Ash. Despite his sister's foul language, he was still warmed by her._

 _Lastly, One of the Hoenn-Kanto frontier brains, Abel Magenta, told him. "Don't worry about them...we can travel with you if you want!"_

 _Serena then told Ash sweetly "Don't you mind travelling with me alone? Those boys are really busy with their schedules..."_

 **Flashback end**

"What! Y-you allowed her to follow you?" Yellow shireked. "I know that everyone make mistakes in our lives...but she broke your heart..."

"She didn't just broke my heart little girl..." Ash sighed to his enstranged sister. "S-she toyed with my feeling and tore my heart out..."

 **Flashback again, to the kanto leauge finals**

I _t's time for the Kanto leauge finals to begin. The stadium lights dimmed down and a judge walked to the centre of the ring. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The judge announced. "I'd like to welcome the finalists of the kanto leauge!" Instantly gained a huge applause from the people. Once the crowd noise died down, the judge spoke into his microphone again._

 _"Without further ado, I will introduce the finalists!" He said. "Our first finalist comes to us all the way to pallet town, the No.1 rookie of the year, I give you-Leon Ketchum!"_

 _Leon appeared, wearing long yellow shirt that opened to reveal his toned body to the audience, black jeans and a cap similar to Ash's wore during his first journey. The crowd chanted loudly for Leon, some even chanted for his name. The noise eventually died down and the judge spoke again._

 _"Last but not least, our other finalist, Ash Ketchum!"_

 _A silence feel over the stadium, the sound of whispering echo was heard as Ash walked into the ring with Pikachu on his shoulder._

 _"That guy again...Why is that loser allowed to evenenter?" Someone asked. "Well...because..." the person next to him whispered into his ear._

 _"Oh! That's why!" The person smirked. "This's going to be so much fun!"_

 _"Now release your first pokemon!" The judge ordered._

 _"Go Machamp!" Leon commanded, the super power pokemon emerged from his pokeball and did a few flex moves before taking a fighting pose. "Alright then, Pikachu g...huh? Where did he go?" Ash cried when he noticed that his pikachu disappeared. He looked around in vain. "Where did he—"_

 _"The winner of this year's leauge is Leon Ketchum!" the Judge declared. "Ashton Ketchum, you are hereby disqualified."_

 _"You're truly unremarkable!" A young girl said._

 _"You are a big disgrace to the world of pokemon!" another ramdom person added on._

 _"Seeing you compete is a complete eyesore!"_

 _Ash was in complete shock at what was going from. He turned to his mother, only to received a heavy slap to his face. "Ashton Ketchum, I may be your mother, but you are never worth my like or love! You are nothing more than a failure and you don't have the right to call me mother!" Delia told him sternly. "I had all your belongings from my house at the center. You are not welcome home anymore and no longer my son!"_

 _"Ash, you're just not cut out to be a trainer!" Misty yelled. "What kind of idiot challenges a gym despite knowing they don't stand a chance!"_

 _Charles goodshow threatened "I'll will see to it that Professor revoke your trainer license!"_

 _"Get real and quit!" Leon insulted. "Wanna know the truth? We bribed your opponents just to get you far in this tournament!"_

 _The torment was not over for Ash, as Serena walked into the ring. "N-not you too Serena..." Ash cried. "Ash, I once had feelings for you! But that have changed!" Serena taunted. "Leon~ will you be my boyfriend?"_

 _"Yes!" Leon ran to serena and they shared a passionate kiss._

 _"Now that we have this settled, Judge, give the Leauge throphy to Leon." Goodshow told him. The announcer then gave the shining gold trophy to Leon._

 _The crowd erupted in cheers instantly once again, at the same time, humiliating Ash even further. Ash couldn't hold his tears any longer and broke into tears. "I-I FUCKING H-HATE Y-YOU B-BASTARDS!" Ash yelled._

 **Flashback end**

"After that...I lost half...no...three quaters of my pokemon..." Ash cried. "According to Professor Oak...they were elated to leave me..."

Abel shed his manly tears hearing his story. "B-but you had another girlfriend after that according to that Paul guy..."

Ash nodded his head and replied the detective "Eventually I tried again with Dawn...but this time...it costed me everything..."

* * *

 **Chapter 1 done!**

 **Next: The life with the traitors, along with Ash's love with Dawn went wrong**

 **Harem (contains MxM)**

 **Ash: Paul, Gary, Abel(male Anabel), (Anymore suggestions?)**

 **Forevalone out!**


	2. Cheated

**Chapter 2 here!**

* * *

 **Cheated**

"Eventually I tried again with dawn...but this time, it costed me everything..." Ash told Abel.

Gary sighed. "Even after everything he went through...the world still went against his favor..."

 **Flashback**

 _One year had passed since his unexplained disqualification from the league. Ash, who was desperate to stay away from Leon as far as possible, traveled the world with his last quarter of pokemon, including his Bulbasaur, Oshawott and surprisingly, his infernape._

 _During his travel in sinnoh, he reunited with Dawn, who claimed that she had never heard of Leon before, they traveled together since then._

 _Their relationship eventually escalated into deep love, and Ash eventually forgot the traumatic events he tried clearing for a long time. However...the relationship of course did not last long._

 _One night, after searching for Dawn for a while, Ash overheard a conversation between Dawn and someone suspicious._

" _That Ash's a big pathetic, don't you agree Dawn?" a mysterious woman asked. Dawn agreed with the woman. "Of course Blue! That loser is not only cheating in battles, but he also abuses his pokemon for being weak!" The girl cheerfully chriped. "On top of that, he had also been threatening to hit me even though he had never done so!"_

 _Ash bit his teeth when he heard Dawn saying lies of him. "I knew it! That Ash is such a brute!" Leon added on. "By the way, thanks for informing me about this! I'll tell Goodshow about all of these! I'm sure Ash will be whacked hard!"_

 _Ash then peeked into a window nearby and regretted it. He saw his girlfriend, all of Leon's girlfriends, Delia, Daisy Oak and an unknown woman naked with Leon, who was barely clothed. Yellow was nowhere to be seen, however._

 _The boy tried to turn back, but he was spotted by the unknown woman. "Hehehe...that pathetic of a loser, eh?" The woman dawn called Blue snarled. "I can't believe how low you can go!"_

 _Ash denied everything instantly. "D-dawn is lying! I didn't cheat or abuse anything at all!" Unfortunately, everyone refused to believe him as they sided with Leon, including Dawn who clinged herself onto Leon and showed a disgusted expression at her now ex-boyfriend._

" _You are the real liar, Ashton!" Delia yelled. "Just like your idiotic sister who had ran away from me, you are as worthless as my marriage with Red!"_

 _Everyone except for Leon chanted with agreement._

 **Flashback end**

"Then...he suffered a big loss..." Gary added on. "Even though he was proved innocent and acquitted from the crimes he was accused from, his license was permanently revoked and all his pokemon seized from him. Of course...gramps did secretly contacted with another professor in the Sult region..."

Abel recalled. "I remembered a legend in that region! There were a group of criminals known as team vengeance that did terrible acts in one of the islands! I swore that most of them were executed except for Blue who is the only one unpunished and Red...the one who remained missing and was not captured yet."

Gary nodded his head. "My dad happened to be one of them...he couldn't see even see me even once...his name is Green..." he muttered. "By the way...one of his accomplice, Violet...her only son...was also wanted as a death warrant was placed on him...right now...no one knew his whereabouts..."

Yellow then told Ash. "By the way...team vengeance still exists! It's not as scary as you would thought, though...they won't attack you because our father happened to be their leader!"

Suddenly, Gary received a phone call. "g-gramps..." "What's going on?" Ash asked.

"Gramps is gone...I-I have to go! Take this!" Gary tossed the letter to Ash before running off.

 **Pallet Town**

Ever since Ash was humiliated at the kanto League, the lives of the traitors became better.

When Ash was stripped of three quaters of pokemon, Leon took Charizard and gave Misty and Lana all his water types seized, Mallow all the Grass Types, Lillie Glalie. As a result, they became stronger, so much that even the strongest trainers cowered by their names. Thanks to Dawn, Leon managed to find out the locations where Ash released his pokemon, including Gregninja and even Poipole. Even primeape, squirtle and the haunter Ash left with Sarbina failed to escape the traitors' clutches.

Ever since Dawn joined in, her life also took a good turn. Not only had she became the Queen of Sinnoh, but also became one of the elite four. Everyone in Sinnoh acknowledged her and gave her every aspect of respect as much as possible. Bertha, who had retired because of Dawn, disapproved of Dawn's actions. She told her opinions to her family, however, they either passed it as a joke or scolded the old woman for her so called rubbish. As for Johanna and Dawn's baby brother Diamond, they were overjoyed for Dawn to meet a boyfriend that was stronger and better and could not wait for Dawn to get pregnant.

May was also blessed to have Leon as her boyfriend as she became the Hoenn Queen within two weeks Dawn dumped ash. Her parents, especially Norman, were proud as the root of their problems was finally eradicated from their lives. Max was also delighted to have Leon as his new role model as he, too thought Ash was weak and stupid to even be one.

Serena was excited as well, she did not mind sharing a boyfriend with the traitresses and openly showcased the fact to everyone in kalos, as she was quickly promoted to the Kalos queen and caught a lot more adorable pokemon, including a female rare Pikachu. Her mom, along with ex-champion Diantha disapproved it in secret, though the former's thoughts of having grandkids made her forget everything. Diantha would often visit Ash in secret, smuggling food and money as much as possible so that he can survive despite the dire consequences she may face.

Delia was elated to see a brighter future without her failure of a son. Her restaurant name became better and was known to not just Pallet Town, but also to the entire kanto region. Not long after the Kanto League incident, Leon and Delia organized the Pallet town to kick Ash out. To their surprise, no one other than Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey and Yellow opposed or disapproved the said idea.

Professor Oak, having threatened by Goodshow to lose everything, had no choice but to give all of Ash's pokemon away. Good thing the professor knew someone who can help safe keep the last quarter for when Ash was sent back to kanto. He gave infernape, Lycanroc and Bulbasaur to Paul, Snivy and Oshawott to Gary and Rotom, muk and his remaining Tarous to Kawie. As for snorlax, tracey delivered it to Abel instead as it would risk the boy's career if professor Oak delivered.

Speaking of Abel, not long after receiving snorlax, he was fired from the battle frontier for no explicit reasons. The day after that, Scott's mutilated body was found, while the boy was never seen in Kanto since.

The team rocket trio also suffered a terrible fate after Ash was accused of crimes he did not commit. Jessie and James were forced to serve as Delia's slaves after Blue and Leon destroyed the entire organization, with the rest of the rocket either imprisoned for life or executed by Goodshow and the PLA. Fortunately, Meowth managed to escape and was caught by Yellow as her starter pokemon soon after.

Lana's mother was happy to see her eldest daughter in a relationship, however, Mallow's father disapproved as he hated Leon's attitude. However, due to the latter being old, he had no choice but to retire.

As for Lillie, her mother felt that Leon was even more beautiful and therefore agreed to let her daughter to be in a relationship with him. Gladion disagreed instead as he could not believe how sick Leon was towards Ash.

A big mansion, similar to the old shady mansion, was built in place of Ash's old house, there, Leon and his girlfriends lived in a life of Luxury and happiness. Of course, their lives would be changed forever one particular day.

"Girls, is the water ready?" Delia asked. "James, please rub some sun cream on me." She told one of her butlers.

"Y-yes mistress..."The ex rocket member echoed and immediately went for the item straight away.

Suddenly, a doorbell rang.

"I'll go get the door! Honeys! I bet it's something good!" Leon boldly exclaimed and went to the door.

The person he met was a hooded woman. The woman would had scare normal people off, but to Leon, she's no stranger but rather a very good friend.

"Hello Mister, it's nice to see you again!" The woman said. "I heard there's a great place that will unlock the secret ingredient for you to be the pokemon master in the world!" "What is it then? I hope that even the champion is no match for me though..."

The woman happily told the Kanto champion. "It's the sult region! Where The strongest trainers in the world hailed from! There is a tournament holding in the Wheor next year, with the champion emerging the king and marry princess Xes as a reward!"

Instantly, Leon's eyes lit up. "S-seriously? Am I getting another one?" He asked. The woman replied. "It's not just another one...but she have a power that will keep you alive for centuries!"

Delia then intervened. "Do you have any air tickets for us?" "Of course! I have enough tickets just for all of us! Except for your dogs there." The woman pointed at the two servants. "They don't deserve any vacation at all! Do they?"

Delia nodded her head while taking the Tickets from the woman. "Thanks Lady Medusa...I'll get all the girls to come with us...thank you!"

 **Back at MT Silver**

"As you know...you are not alone..." Abel told Ash. "I swore I remembered having friends there...but I couldn't remember any of their names..."

"It's okay...even if Abel is found, he would had been executed by now..." Ash told the detective. "It was only after his disappearance that I found out he was suspected to be the son of that Violet bitch...after all...he looked like her."

Yellow then told Ash "A lot had happened to the three baddies that stalked for your Pikachu...I-I have NyaNya and your Pikachu's remains here!" She pulled out the cream colored cat, dressed with a yellow furred hat. The meowth, traumatized by what happened to his teammates and Pikachu, looked at Ash with eyes wide open.

"I once went to Pallet town and saw your sister here..." Abel told Ash. "The Pikachu was so violent that he tried to kill me...then...she killed it. Without her, I would not had been here at all...much less the meowth she owned."

"It's okay Mister. That bastard betrayed me a long time ago..." Ash told the two trainers. "Speaking of which, what is that?" he referred to the egg Abel was holding.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done~**

 **If you want to know about team vengeance, I reference it from Bleac iustice from Fatti-chan! Except that Red is spared but someone related to Anabel, who I replaced Yellow(Not born in this story yet) with was executed...(sorry...fatti-Chan...)**

 **Umm...well...you'll know in a future chapter...sorry...**


	3. Peeled

**Chapter 3 here!**

* * *

 **Peeled**

"Speaking of which...what is that?" Ash asked, pointing at the egg Abel was holding.

Abel took a breath and replied. "This particular egg was among the few eggs I had stolen from some breeder from Pallet Town. I don't remember who that breeder is...but I knew those eggs were bred for Leon, who was seeking for a perfect Pikachu. This egg...is of the different color than a normal Pichu egg."

"The egg's mother is Serena's Pikachu." Yellow added on. "Yours was their father." She then pulled out another egg, this time a normal colored one.

The police officer then asked. "We are here for a purpose, actually...Ash Ketchum...we want you to choose from these eggs. Gary and your other friends want your old self back."

"What? I can't! My trainer's licence is permanently revoked! One weak pokemon is enough to get me a death penalty here!" Ash yelled. "I can't even apply for a new license since all the Professors either hated me or not having enough power to do so!" "Then read the letter first!" Abel told Ash, picking up the letter Gary dropped and handed it to him.

Reluctantly, Ash picked up the letter and opened it, revealing a brand new license application form and a plane tickets. "Professor Kucf of Sult region was aware of your hopeless situation and is dying to see you. Believe me, he had done illegal reinstalation of revoked trainer licenses since a decade ago." Abel told him. "Apparently, Professor Oak had secretly contacted him before he was forced to quit his job by his granddaughter Daisy. Good thing that whore is completely unaware of it...otherwise...my fellow cops would had condemned him and his entire family."

Ash was surprised. He was going to resume his dream illegally with a cop's help? His thoughts are interrupted by Yellow, "If you keep waiting...that little chance of yours is going to waste! By then...we will be doomed to no return!" The girl reminded him. "That bastard Leon asshole would have no obstacles to be a pokemon master and have every single one of us executed! Without any trials or that sort! These includes our rebel cop prince Abel and Gary Oak there!"

"Alright...I accept your offer!" Ash told the two. "With one condition!"

"What is that?" Abel asked. Ash coughed a little and demanded. "When we stopped Leon...I want you, yes, everyone of you...to make all those traitors suffer! No matter the cost!"

 **One week later, Kocc airport**

"Woah! What a romantic place!" Delia exclaimed. "Look at the bright sun and fresh air~ It's way better than everywhere else in the world!"

The girls, including Professor Daisy Oak, Elite four Dawn and Johto Queen Blue agreed with Delia. Leon sucked a deep breath of air, embracing the long lost freshness. After all...it was where he and Yellow were raised.

"It have been years since I last visited here..." Blue sighed. "I could still feel the pure satisfaction of freedom and leaving my past behind...too bad Red ran away..."

"There is a secret place...a place more clean than the rest of this region...I can bring you there and this is where the strongest trainer in that reigon hails!" Lady Medusa told the group. "There are priests living there...so you are safe from the weakness in this reigon."

"Speaking of which, it is the only place that is not named after foul language right?" Daisy asked, which Lady Medusa nodded her head. "Exactly! This is the one place where such languages are forbidden to be spoken! Nowadays, even children are fatally rude to one another!"

"Thank goodness! This is the only place that I could stand!" Leon yelled. "Those dirty words pollutes my mind!"

"Let's go then! Seems like this is the only area good people understands!" Delia urged the group.

 **Meanwhile, at cunt city.**

"Good thing you came mister Ketchum!" Professor Kucf exclaimed. "Someone actually wants to see you for a very long time! Can't tell you his name though just in case you decide to report him at all."

"Umm...thanks..." Ash replied. "Can I bring everyone with me?"

The professor thought for a short moment and replied. "Sure...but just pick one."

Ash immediately picked Yellow, who was anxious to meet that person as well. Kucf smiled and led the two into a secluded room. There they saw someone, a certain person Yellow had been dying to meet for a very long time.

That particular person was none other than Red, one of the remaining members of team vengeance. He resembled Ash when he first started his journey, except with a red jacket, paler skin and numerous scars all over his body, especially his face.

"Dad!" Yellow yelled. "Thank goodness! I thought you are dead!"

The man's eyes gleamed with pure excitement despite his solemn expression when his eyes met Ash's. "Welcome back Ash..." Red said. "I-I thought I can't save you..."

Just then, the rest of the group joined in. Abel, in his team skull grunt costume, watched as father and son and daughter reunite. "This is the most touching family moment I had seen..." Gary cried, having lost his one and only remaining family.

Paul, Gladion and Brock smiled when Red embraced his long lost children. "It's a big miracle that they are okay..." Kucf commented. "What about you boys? Do you have a family like that?" he asked.

"It's a long story..." Gladion replied. "My mother, Lusamine, disowned me when I told her that a certain bastard was corrupting my sister and classmates and tarnish Ash's reputation...not only that, Wicke was fired, Faba and Professor Brunet tortured to death along with Professor Kukui..."

Paul and Brock went silent while they listened to that horrible tale. Then, Abel admitted. "I don't even have a family to begin with." "Wait what? You don't have a family?" Gary asked the lilac haired man.

Professor Kucf then claimed. "You may not know about this mister detective...you reminded me of the criminal Princess Violet , the mother of the current Princess Xes." The group shrieked in surprise by the claim.

"Before joining team Vengeance, Violet was one of the most lovely Princess in this kingdom...however, one day...she went rouge and ran away." The professor told the boys. "Apparently...she was brutally raped by someone she thought she had trusted and found out that she was pregnant. Xes was three years old then."

"What a tragic story..."Paul said.

"When we first met, Violet was five months pregnant." Red added. "I knew from my aura, that the baby was definitely a boy, which was required to inherit the throne. Unfortunately...when she was due, my entire team was betrayed."

Ash jumped in shock about Violet's story. "Of course, it was Blue Azure, one of the team one knew why would she do something horrible...but I suspect that had to do with Violet and her son." Red continued. "The betrayal had almost everyone caught, Violet and I were to only ones to successfully evade, at first."

"Then what happened? Did Violet succeed in escaping her death penalty?" Ash asked.

Red sighed and replied. "Even though her son and I survived, Violet did not as she sacrificed herself for us. By the time she was captured, we were already at Kanto."

Kucf then added. "It was the darkest time of this region's history as the princess was among the vengeance publically executed. As she do not have a legal son, her only remaining daughter, Xes, was destined to become the ruler instead. As for her missing son...well...he was to be executed as a criminal once he was captured even if he was a baby then..."

Abel asked. "Had any traces of the 'dark prince' been found since then?" "Apparently, a tiny trace of his DNA was found four years ago, when the leader of hoenn-kanto battle frontier Scott Batter was brutally murdered by frontier brain he fired. That Frontier Brain held the title 'Salon Master', but his name was erased from the records before the murder happened." Kucf told the cop.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done! Sorry to reveal spoilers...but I would like to see one of my fanfics on TV tropes someday...**


	4. Occulted

**Chapter 4 here!**

 **This is my first chapter of 2019...since I had lots of part time jobs and stuff...**

* * *

 **Occulted**

 **Meanwhile at the traitors...**

With lady medusa's guidence, the harem finally arrived at Saint temple, a place famous for allowing pokemon to grow stronger even without training. According to Lady Medusa, priests and her cult resided there.

"What's the name of this cult?" Iris asked.

"Cult Chica. This is a occult group where only girls interested are allowed to enter." Blue replied. "If not for this cult, I would not be able to betray Team Vengeance, much less getting out of it very quickly!" The group except for Leon gasped in excitement. "The cult consisted of only females, but we had allowed a single male in. Right Leon?" Blue asked. Leon nodded in agreement.

"Are there anyone else in this cult?" Dawn asked, feeling excited into joining the cult.

"Currently, besides Leon and I, we had Delia, Daisy and of course, our leader Lady Medusa!" Blue exclaimed. "You all would be a great excitement into the cult!"

Lana then asked "Can my mother and sisters join too?" "Of course! As long as they are female they can join! If only they are willing." Delia chuckled. Misty then pulled out her pokegear and told everyone. "I am calling my sisters into joining this cult! After all, they are also excited with Leon!"

"What about Bonnie?" May asked.

Serena replied "Forget about that girl and her traitor brother! As long as one of them do not side with us, we shall ignore them!"

 **A few weeks later, with Ash's group**

After some makeover and training, Ash, his family, Paul, Gary and Abel were having cafe in the streets.

"I had never tasted such delicious treats for years!" Ash exclaimed and proceeded to munch on sandwiches Gary had ordered.

"Of course you hadvn't! You had been staying in Mt Silver for four years in isolation!" Gary told him. "By the way, there are many more food you would like to try!" Not far behind, Abel was chewing on his favorite butter Malasadas with his team of pokemon, half of them were ledgendaries. Yellow was eating a slice of cheese cake shared with two newly hatched Pichu, one of them shiny.

"Come on Pichu! Don't be greedy!" The Dex Holder told the shiny one. "You must had took in your owner."

Abel then calmly told the mouse. "You should share a little bit more with Butter, you know she needs to eat something more than my precious Malasadas."

Just then, Princess Xes, the legendary Ruler of Sult region arrived. With her deep purple hair and snow white skin, she was deemed as 'the fairest of all woman'. The peasants immediately bowed down once they saw her, but the Princess seemed to be intrested on Abel, with his unusual hair color and his toned muscles with his equally pale skin.

"Ah, a perfect candidate of the gender ritual..."The Princess sighed at the Detective. "If only my scapegoat brother is still here..." Then, she walked away. Abel then questioned the princess. "What's 'the gender ritual' ?" But the princess disappeared.

Just then, a nearby peasant told the agent. "The ritual she was talking about...that she will switch gender with someone else permanently. In order words, if you survive, you will lost your balls literally." "That I'll grow ovaries and boobs like a woman do? And I'll lose my dick to her?" Abel exclaimed.

The peasant nodded his head in agreement. "This partial ritual was discovered a year after Ex-princess Violet's execution. When the king find out about it, he decided to try the ritual on the prince instead of executing him...unfortunately, he had no idea where the Prince was before his death." "Had there been any failures?" Abel asked. The peasant replied. "Sadly, yes. The ritual can only succeed if the two subjects are of the opposite gender, and related by blood. Otherwise, both of them will die a cruel and unusual death."

The cop placed his hands on his mouth in shock. "A-am I going to die from this ritual?" Another peasant then scanned his appearance. "No, you will not!" he yelled at Abel.

"Don't be rude to this cop! He's a head of international police's secret division." The first peasant told the man next to him. "As a friend of an international cop, I know about this young, handsome man! Look at him, doesn't he look hot even without any body hair? That large fluffy tail really grow on me as well!"

Abel snapped. "Excuse me? Since when you think I'm gay? I give no fucks how I look and I won't let anyone change it! And go fuck with a fucking drag queen if you want!"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 done!**

 **What do you think of this chapter? I could usually write short chapters like this.**

 **I had decided to add one more female into Ash's harem...but I had a few options...**

 **I'll choose the one with least votes.**

 **Violet (Misty's sister)**

 **Hapu**

 **Acerola**

 **Harper or Sarah (Lana's sister)**

 **One of Officer Jenny**

 **One of Nurse Joy**

 **Nonetheless** **...Forevalone out!**


End file.
